


Above the crowd

by ChestnutPatronus14



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Developing Relationship, Gay Matt Holt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Matt Holt, Panic Attacks, Pining, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Esteem Issues, Super Hero Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutPatronus14/pseuds/ChestnutPatronus14
Summary: Matt grew up in a world where super heroes were a normal thing. One of his best friends, Shiro, becoming one of the most popular super heroes, helps get Matt a job at the Altean Hero Agency, designed to help super heroes in a world where they are a new occurrence.  As Shiro, the hero known as the Black Paladin, becomes more popular, he's joined by others creating a team known as Voltron, which includes Matt's younger sibling.Matt's fine with not having a super power, has grown used to it.  What he doesn't like is the questions that others ask him about Shiro, about his personal life. Matt has always wanted Shiro to notice him, to realize that he cared for him more than just as friends. As far as Matt can tell, Shiro is just not interested in men.Everything changes the day that the Galran attack the agency...Written for the Shiro Birthday Exchange 2019





	Above the crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burrsir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burrsir/gifts).



> This was written for burrsir! I took their prompt of super heroes and ran with it for Matt and Shiro. I hope you like it! I had fun writing a super hero AU for Voltron.

Day after day, it was the same routine. Wake up, exercise, breakfast, shower, and then it was off to work.The routine had become so ingrained in Matt’s day to day existence that missing one of those things could throw off his entire day.Maybe that was his problem. He was stuck in some sort of rut, the mediocrity of his existence driving him to crave a little more excitement even as he walked to work, coffee in one hand. 

It was a discussion that he and Shiro had had before, that him walking to work was not a smart idea, that it was far too dangerous given his profession for him to walk to work. So he worked for a support agency that provided equipment and public relations services to the super heroes who had come into existence within the last decade, which included one of his long time friends.

Takashi Shirogane was probably, in Matt’s mind, an all around perfect human being. Brave, intelligent, and with an award winning smile, Shiro had manifested powers that allowed him to manipulate metal into whatever shape he wanted, and add in his black and white armor, and the Black Paladin was born. Shiro had been the first person recruited by the Altean Hero Agency, and it had been thanks to Shiro that he had gotten a job there.

The building was not unique in any way on purpose, it was meant to hide to protect those who worked within its walls.Really though, Matt should have been thankful for the job…especially after Pidge started to show an affinity for plants, which turned into a unique control of plant life and matter.Some how, Shiro had ended up working with four others younger than him, and they had been dubbed as Voltron, a mighty and unstoppable force.

All Matt wanted was for Pidge to be treated as a hero, for them to be able to come home safe each an every night so that their poor parents weren’t worried. Or blaming him for getting Pidge involved with hero work.

In Matt’s defense it had not been his choice, Pidge sort of followed him to work and had showed off what they could do to the others who were already there.Really, the rest of the Paladins were incredible, each having skills that were proving to be incredibly useful in their chosen line of work.

Matt sighed softly as he pushed open the door to the building using his shoulder.Just another day as an office clerk for a big pro hero like Shiro.Was he jealous? No…No it wasn’t that he was jealous of Shiro.Matt was fine with not being constantly in the line of danger and saving people.It just wasn’t for him, where he shown was with computers, with his words and convincing people of different things.

As he went up to the office, he passed by a conference room where he could see several of the paladins, including Shiro, standing there talking with Allura. For a brief moment, he caught Shiro’s gaze, and the other man smiled at him, giving him a small wave. Great…just great. Why did his heart have to do that stupid fluttering whenever Shiro glanced his way, gave him even a second look with that stupid charming smile of him that seemed to win the hearts of everyone around him.

There were at least four of the women in the agency who had massive crushes on him and were constantly asking about Shiro’s love life.Matt, being Shiro’s friend, was always the target of their questions. It sucked, especially when he just wanted to tell them all to back off, that Shiro was his.

He wasn’t. Matt was almost positive that Shiro did not even like men, so it didn’t matter.

He’d just be suffering alone.

Matt took a seat in his office and turned on the computer. It was the same work day after day, making sure that all of the personal information about the heroes was private, removing any traces that he could if it was leaked.Tracking down sources and providing intel where needed.

It was several hours later, and Matt was beginning to rub his eyes, tired.God it was only noon? There was nothing else that could liven up the day? Matt pushed back from his desk, turning off the computer monitor as he went in search of coffee or food, really anything that could help wake him back up.

Matt glanced up as he was pouring himself a cup of coffee.There was something…moving fast towards them.No, couldn’t be, he had to be dreaming it was-

The sound of his name was the next thing that Matt could hear, then the sound sirens, fire, people shouting.Slowly, he forced his eyes open against the blinding pain in his chest and head. What was-?The first thing he saw was Shiro in his armor, staring down at him with concern in his eyes. “Hey, gave me a scare, don’t worry gonna get you out of here.”

“Shiro-” Matt started to say, but his eyes were growing heavy once more, and the blackness returned.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Matt groaned softly, the light seeping through his eyelids starting to draw him from unconsciousness. What had happened? Where was he?Slowly, Matt forced his eyes open, staring up at the white ceiling where the damned lights were coming from.

Everything still hurt, but it was duller, as if it was just background noise playing on a television or the radio at-

Work.

Right, he had been at work when something had happened.Something bad…

“Matt!” The noise was like a knife slicing into his head, just a touch too loud for him to handle comfortably and Matt groaned and tried to turn his head away from the source of the noise.It didn’t help, in fact, it made everything worse, a throbbing starting up just behind his eyes.

“Too loud…” He muttered.The voice was familiar, so familiar to him, but he just could not quite place it…

“Sorry, Matt, sorry.”Shiro. It had to be Shiro. 

Slowly, Matt turned his head to look over towards Shiro, confused as to why he was there.His armor was dirty, covered in soot and smeared with blood as if there had been some sort of great fight.Shiro himself looked like he had been awake for a long period of time, pain in his gray eyes.

“Shiro what-”

“Someone attacked the agency,” Shiro replied before Matt could even finish the sentence.Matt felt the bed shift as Shiro took a seat on the edge of it, taking hold of his hand.

“Pidge?”

“They’re fine,” Shiro replied, concern in his tired eyes. “More worried about you…”

God Matt was still tired, wanted to close his eyes and go back to sleep.That would be nice, maybe his eyes wouldn’t hurt, or his head would stop throbbing.

“I got you out of there Matt, god I’m so glad you’re alive.”

The words sunk in slowly, that Shiro had gotten him out of the building, that Shiro had saved his life.Why? Why would Shiro risk his own life to save his? Or save him over someone else who was far more important.

“Why?”

“Why what?” Confusion creased Shiro’s brow.

“Why would you save me?” Matt mumbled, trying to push himself so he was sitting up more. “Why I’m not worth it.”

“What are you talking about Matt you’re worth you are.”

“No!” That was louder than he had intended, and it only made his head feel worse.“No, no I”m not. I’m not! No. No no no no no.”

Matt closed his eyes, lifting his arm to hide them and try and block out more of the light that was in the room.“Get out.”

“Matt I-”

“Get out!”

He could hear footsteps, someone rushing into the room, a female voice insisting that Shiro had to leave the room. It didn’t make sense to him, none of it made sense.His heart was starting to race faster and faster, his breath wasn’t quite coming as it should.It felt like there was a weight on his chest.

“Mr. Holt, we’re going to give you something to help with the pain okay? Just relax and everything will be okay….”

It took a few more moments before Matt drifted away, back into unconsciousness and blissful sleep.

It would be two weeks before the hospital was satisfied that Matt was well enough for him to leave.More information had come out about the attack.They were certain that a villain group known as the Galran were behind the attack on Altean Hero Agency, and they had specifically waited until the Paladins were not there before launching their attack.The building had suffered enough damage that there was no saving it, and was to be demolished. Several people were dead, a lot more were injured, Matt being among them.

The Paladins had arrived to the aftermath and had been helping evacuate the people who worked there.Matt had been the first person that Shiro had gotten out of the building, and had made sure was being taken care of before going back in to continue to help.

Something about that just seemed to anger Matt even more. Or maybe…it was his own guilt.If Shiro hadn’t wasted precious time to make sure that he was okay, then maybe some of the people who had died would still be alive….It made no sense to him why Shiro would do that. Sure they were friends but that was it. 

There was nothing special about him.

Matt had, for the two week period, refused to see anyone other than his family. Shiro had tried to visit, he had known that, the nurses would ask if he wanted to be seen by him, and Matt had said no.There was no way that he would have been able to handle speaking with Shiro. Not after everything that had happened.

Matt pushed the door to his apartment open, stepping inside and was immediately hit by the scent of food. Closing the door behind him, Matt reached for an umbrella by the door. Not the best weapon…but at least he had it. 

He took a step towards the kitchen, trying to be as quiet as possible.He turned the corner to see Shiro standing there pulling the pizza out of the oven.

“What are you doing here? How did you even get in?” Matt demand, still holding the umbrella like a weapon.

“Pidge gave me a key, I wanted to talk to you, and thought you could use some food in this place.Kitchen’s stocked with your favorites,” Shiro stated glancing over towards him, his eyes moving towards the umbrella. “You really think that would help you?”

“Better than nothing…” Matt mumbled slowly lowering the umbrella. “You’ve seen me, you can go now.”

“Matt-”

“No Shiro, just…just go.”

“No.”

Matt blinked, he had not been expecting that. “What? You can’t say no this is my home.”

“Why don’t you want to see me Matt? Why won’t you talk to me?” Shiro asked, folding his arms over his chest. “Answer, and I’ll leave.”

All he had to do was answer? So he could lie. He could absolutely lie and say that it was because of something else and not that - “Why did you save me? I’m not special, I’m nothing special. You should have saved someone else.”

That had not been what he had wanted to say. It felt like a pit had dropped from his stomach, and now that he had started talking there was no stopping him. “I could get Pidge saving me, their my sibling and we’re family and we love each other but you? You’re the Black Paladin! I just work in the office and I don’t. I just don’t understand why you would save someone like me Shiro.”

Matt scratched at the bandage on his cheek and turned away from Shiro. “You’ve never noticed before, why now?”

There was no response, just the sound of movement and then a gentle hand touching his shoulder. “You think I never noticed you? Of course I have Matt. You are just as important to me as anyone, if not more.”

Matt didn’t answer, just closed his eyes, trying to keep his breathing under control, not wanting to start crying again. There had been enough of that when he would wake up in the middle of the night.

“I got to the scene…and your office was just gone Matt. There was nothing. I thought that I had lost you before I had gotten a chance to tell you….”Matt could feel the warmth of Shiro as the other stepped up behind him, his other hand on his was it. “Just how important to me you are.”

What? Matt turned his head to look towards Shiro, confusion in his eyes. “I am? But I thought-”

“You were wrong.”

“But you-”

“You never asked Matt.”

“But I-”

“I didn’t want to put you in danger.”

Matt hesitated, taking a small breath before he leaned in and just barely let his lips brush against Shiro’s.“You’re- You’re not going to leave are you?” His mind was still reeling from the revelation, Shiro cared about him.Shiro cared about him in the same way. Shiro had not pushed him away at the soft kiss, and Shiro had saved him.

“Not a chance.”


End file.
